1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring body for a disk apparatus provided for supplying a head mounted on a head slider with a head current used for signal recording or reproduction with respect to a disk-like recording medium and supplying a driving unit with a driving current used to allow an arm to swing, a method of manufacturing the same and a disk apparatus including the same.
2. Related Background Art
Disk apparatuses that perform signal recording/reproduction by using a disk-like recording medium (hereinafter, referred to simply as a “disk”) such as a hard disk, an optical disk or the like have found wider applications in various kinds of information processing equipment beyond their conventional use in computers. Among such applications are storage apparatuses in the area of mobile information equipment typified by a mobile phone or the like. It has been requested that such storage apparatuses have a large capacity and allow high-speed access to desired information. As one form of the storage apparatuses, a magnetic disk apparatus has been under study.
In a magnetic disk apparatus, a head slider holding a magnetic head is mounted to one end of an arm that is held swingably. The arm is allowed to swing by a voice coil motor disposed on a side of the other end, and thus the magnetic head can be positioned on tracks formed on a rotatable disk so that signals can be recorded or reproduced. In order to prevent the reliability from being deteriorated due to the adhesion of dust or the like, these components are housed in a hermetic case.
Each head wiring for supplying the magnetic head with a head current and each driving wiring for supplying a voice coil motor with a driving current are connected at one end to a wiring connecting portion provided on a side face of the arm. Further, these wirings are connected to an external terminal provided in the case for connecting the wiring connecting portion to each of a signal processing system and a driving control system by a flexible wiring. Signal transmission and reception are performed between the magnetic head and the signal processing system through these wirings, and a driving current is supplied from the driving control system to the voice coil motor so as to allow the arm to swing. The above-described structure of a magnetic disk apparatus is disclosed specifically, for example, in JP 9(1997)-128728 A.
The above-mentioned conventional magnetic disk apparatus has presented the following problem. That is, in the wiring connecting portion provided in the arm, the head wirings for supplying the magnetic head with a head current and the driving wirings for supplying a driving current used to drive the voice coil motor are connected respectively to the flexible wiring used for the connection to external systems by soldering. This has been not only a cause of the complexity of an assembling operation but also a serious constraint to the improvement in wiring reliability due to an increased number of wiring connections.
Furthermore, with the size reduction of the apparatus itself, the arm has had a reduced size, resulting in a decrease in the mass of the arm. As the mass of the arm is decreased, variations in the mass of the wiring connecting portion may exert an adverse effect on the controlling of a swinging motion of the arm, which has been disadvantageous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk apparatus that can improve reliability of a head wiring for supplying a magnetic head with a head current and a driving wiring for supplying a driving current used to drive a voice coil motor, a wiring body for the disk apparatus and a method of manufacturing the wiring body for the disk apparatus.